


Home is where the heart is

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: He can practically hear Juno snap out of his daze. He's looking up at him now with uncertainty and fear and shock. His voice comes out unsure and wavering. "Home?"--So I hopped on the bandwagon because I'm basic, and I love all the angst behind the word home.





	Home is where the heart is

It comes out of the blue.

 

Juno has his head resting against Peter's chest, thumbing through a case file. "Well, if I were the thief in question, I certainly wouldn't use the far left entrance."

 

"If you were the thief, you wouldn't have even used an entrance. You'd make your own."

 

"Fair point."

 

He drags his fingers softly against Juno's waist. "But you're right. The far left is way too obvious, and with the way the whole crime scene is set up I'd say that they had been doing this for a while. They wouldn't make a rookie mistake like that."

 

Juno's nose is scrunched in frustration. He's close enough to the answer that he can taste it. Peter knows, because this is how he is a not long before he actually solves it. Its endearing, knowing the quirks and similarities that make up Juno Steel. Its consistent. Even if they weren't in Juno's apartment, even if they were on Venus in a 2 star motel, it would still feel right. It has Peter absently tracing the lines of his lover's body, and Juno half working himself to death, half dozing off. It's familiar and soft and lovely. And really, that's all they need right now.

 

It's something that Peter never would have thought he could have.

 

Peter. He is Peter Nureyev. He used to think that he had walked far far away from this man. Thought that he had escaped it. After he convinced everyone around him that that man was gone. After he convinced himself.

 

He's still there, just under the surface. All that needed to happen was for him to meet this lady, this goddess, this treasure, _Juno. "_ You know, Juno." He says with an air of simplicity. "You don't have to work on this case right now. Hyperion city won't implode if you don't find a gem thief in the next ten minutes."

 

He yawns a little, and tucks himself deeper into Peter and the sofa. "In my line of work, you never know."  Its a contridiction, but Nureyev can't say that it matters. He's a selfish man at heart, and would much rather revel in the feeling of Juno's cheek against his heartbeat, than dwell on the sincerity of those words.

 

"Well, no one's going to die on your account if you stay home one day."

 

He can practically hear Juno snap out of his daze. He's looking up at him now with uncertainty and fear and shock. His voice comes out unsure and wavering. "Home?"

 

Juno is scared of that. Its a fact. He can see the fear plainly on his face. Spending the rest of his life with someone. Letting himself be happy. Peter has to fix this before it gets broken. "Oh, I didn't mean to say that." He assures him.

 

He sits up on the couch, and Nureyev can feel the loss of contact like a knife. Juno gives a harsh, sick laugh. "Course. Should've known."

 

"Juno, I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything. Its okay." Its not okay. Peter feels like he messed up with just a few words. Messed up enough for Juno to leave him.

 

"Yep. It was a _mistake._ " Juno says. "It didn't mean anything."

 

Peter fidgets. "That's not what I meant."

 

"That's what you _said._ " Juno retorts. "Bit out of character for you to just let something slip. Could ruin your whole career."

 

That jabs hits him where it hurts. "Juno, I'm just saying-"

 

"Yeah, I can hear you, but hell, you could be talking about goddamn Pluto, 'cause you can't say what you mean."

 

"I'm trying to apologize." He snaps. Juno flinches just a small amount, and Peter automatically wants to take it back. "I didn't mean to say that, and you know it. So could you be a little calmer, and talk to me?"

 

Juno backs away on the sofa a little bit more. He's hurt and angry. "What's there to talk about, Nureyev? All you did was state the facts."

 

"Stop analyzing, Juno. You're not allowed to do that to me." He feels raw and uncomfortable. "Maybe we should go a little more in depth on what I meant."

 

"I know exactly what you meant-"

 

"Then you should tell me whats wrong."

 

"Maybe," Juno says, his voice sounding broken and sad and angry. "Maybe I wanna be home for you, like you are to me, but it didn't fucking _mean_ anything so its fine. Whatever. End of discussion."

 

Peter takes a second. He needs to find his senses, but he can't seem to do so. The words that Juno said start to fit themselves inside his head. It enraptures him like a song. For the first time in a while, he can't control what happens on his face, and he breaks into a smile. "You-" he stops in a small, incredulous laugh.

 

Peter grabs Juno's face, and kisses him.

 

"Juno Steel," he says in between giggles and kisses. "You are- abso-lutely ridic-ulous."

 

Juno gives a happy sigh, and its the prettiest sound Peter's ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting???? On my fic??? Its most likely than u think!(pls comment lol kill me)
> 
> ;)


End file.
